


Scars

by mrsseizetheday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Nudity, Scars, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26070190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsseizetheday/pseuds/mrsseizetheday
Summary: You were scarred during the battle of Hogwarts and are dealing with the affects
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 64





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Self Doubt, Scars, Nudity (no smut), English is not my first language (Fred lives)

Tears pooled in your eyes and started to spill over. The salty liquid made its way from your cheeks to the white fabric you were wearing.

„Why are you crying?“ Fleur asked.

„I look hideous,“ you sobbed and turned around so you didn’t have to see yourself in the mirror anymore.

„What are you talking about? You look gorgeous,“ Ginny said astonished.

„I need another dress, but this took all our savings,“ you sobbed harder. „And what if he doesn’t even want to marry me anymore?“ You were crying so hard Fleur patted your cheeks with a handkerchief so you wouldn’t ruin your dress further.

„Are you delusional? George is head over heels for you and he was heartbroken that you had to postpone your wedding. Of course he’s going to marry you,“ Ginny spoke firmly and shoved you carefully back to the chair so you could sit down.

„This looks so ugly,“ you pointed to your scars. „And they are on full display, he hasn’t even seen them. How can I expect him to say yes when he sees this.“

„That are just scars. Doesn’t mean you’re still beautiful,“ Fleur said to you. „Do you think I don’t think Bill is beautiful just because he bears a few scars?“

„What do you mean he hasn’t seen them?“ the redhead in the room asked. So you explained that you were changing in the bathroom and were always clothed when you entered your shared bedroom. Or that you always turned out the lights before you went to bed because you were ashamed of how you were looking right now.

„This,“ Ginny pointed at your wounded skin, „you should be proud of! I’ll be right back.“

Ginny was almost flying down the stairs, carefully avoiding the broken step and soon stood in front of her brothers who were sitting in the living room.

„You need to go to your fiancée right this moment,“ she announced and pointed a finger at him. 

„Isn’t she trying on her wedding dress? I thought I wasn’t supposed to see her in her dress before the wedding,“ he said confused.

„Ginny, you know this brings bad luck,“ Mrs. Weasley said when she entered the living room to see what this was all about.

„I don’t give a damn about bad luck at this moment. She needs to see George right now and he better have some damn good words for her so she doesn’t doubt anymore that he’ll marry her.“

„What?“ both of the twins exclaimed at the same time as Mrs. Weasley said that its probably just cold feet.

„This is serious. She’s ashamed of her scars and well, when we picked up the dress over a year ago we didn’t need to worry about it, didn’t we.“ Ginny didn’t even need to add anymore as George was already on his way to his sisters room.

He knocked on the door. „Love?“ he asked quietly and didn’t want to barge in if she still didn’t want to see him in her wedding grown. Fleur opened the door for him and told him he should enter. She left the room to give the two of them some room to talk.

„Why are you crying, love?“ he asked and sat down next to her, putting a hand on her tight and the other one on her back where he began stroking her. „Talk to me,“ he said and nudged her face with his nose. A little smile was seen on her mouth but it was soon replaced by that frown again.

„I feel so ugly,“ she finally admitted. „Everyone will look at this horrible scars and we can’t afford a new dress,“ she sniffed.

George stood up just to kneel down before her. He took both of her hands in his. „Love, I want you to listen to me. You’re the most beautiful woman I know. Do you know how lucky I felt, when you said that you’d marry me? When I knew that we’re going to grow old together? How afraid I was if something was going to happen to you in the war? And just when I thought you gave me the best present by saying yes you gave me an even greater present. One I can never give back?“

_ You were running through the halls searching for your family. And when you finally saw flashes of red hairs you ran even faster. „George,“ you shouted but your words were lost and nobody heard them as the walls started to crumble down. You didn’t know which twin stood right where the wall was crashing down but it didn’t matter. The wall levitated in the air and while Fred was still too stunned Percy shoved him away. Sweat was pilling on your forehead and you were finally able to let the wall down. But as you were preoccupied you didn’t saw the curse which was directed at you. Luckily for you it didn’t struck you full force. _

_ You saw George running towards you while Fred and Percy took care of the Death Eaters. Your sight started to get blurry from the blood loss. When you looked down you saw your whole front full of blood and your arm hurt. When George started to apply pressure, you hissed from the pain. You wanted to say that you love him, but soon everything went black. _

„You saved my brother. How can I repay you for that? And these scars are just the proof how brave you are.“ He kissed your arm where your skin was bumpy and red. „How strong you are,“ He kissed your collarbone next. „How much you love me and my family,“ he kissed the top of your décolleté. 

„You don’t know the extent of the injuries,“ you admitted. „Some of my breast is missing. It’s ugly. I don’t even know,“ you started sobbing. „We never talked about kids but I don’t think I can feed them. I just feel… I don’t feel like a real woman, you know?“

„I wished you had talked to me before this. I love you. You are a real woman, that are just scars. Will you show it to me?“ He looked up to you and he knew that you couldn’t say. You stood up and turned around so he could open the dress. It fell down a bit and you turned around, your arms still covering your breast. He took your hands and was still looking into your eyes when he pried them away. It was a long time since he saw you in the light of the day without clothes. He figured it was still about the war.

Both of you had problems with sleeping, often you had nightmares. He didn’t know why he didn’t notice the big shirts you started sleeping in. He looked at you and didn’t say anything for a while so you started to grew uncomfortable. „Breath taking,“ he finally breathed. „You are still so beautiful,“ and he started kissing all your scarred skin until you started to giggle.

„Marry me,“ he whispered against your skin. 

You laughed. „Well I think you’ve already asked me that.“

„No, I mean marry me right now. I don’t care what you are wearing. You can wear this beautiful dress, you can wear PJ’s or one of my old sweaters. I don’t care. I want to marry you today. I don’t want you to doubt my feelings or think I’m not going to marry you. I want you now and I want you forever.“ He said sincerely looking into your eyes.

„Okay,“ you whispered. 

„You just need to tell me what I should wear. I’ll meet you down in the living room and marry you,“ he grinned at you.

„You don’t mind the scars?“

„Not one bit.“ He peeked your lips.

„Then I’m going to wear my dress. But I need a bit because it itches where the scars are. What about you and me meet downstairs in the living room. Think we can gather your family?“

„I’ll inform the lot and tell the girls to help you, sounds good?“

„Sounds good,“ you peeked his lips.

„I can’t wait for you to be my wife,“ your fiancé said.

„And I can’t wait to be your wife,“ you said and kissed him goodbye. You couldn’t wait to see him again in his suit knowing the he’d be officially yours.


End file.
